


Dance

by Thongchan



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/F, F/M, Monique got the moves like Jagger, Multi, Short Story, anniversary party, need to let out my steam, something i wrote six days ago, somewhat a 100 themed challenge thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thongchan/pseuds/Thongchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dancing is not Monique's thing, but when it comes to a certain song that has gotten everyone in Michael and Amanda's anniversary party jumpin', Monique was asked to dance on the dancefloor but she was afraid due to her not much of a dancer. However, the song might change that.</p>
<p>((Lame summary, I know, but this was sort of like a 100 Theme Challenge thing))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to cheer myself up after I had to take down one of my fics due to a petty report about me "stealing" someone's works (Which I never even attempted to) and it just pissed me off to think about it.
> 
> I have no motivation to write anything right now because of the incident, so here is something that I wrote six days ago before I had left to spend the night at a friend's.
> 
> I try to make it short and not long for readers. Sorry if this came out shitty.
> 
> Also, I don't know when Michael and Amanda got married, so I would just say about 1991 before Tracey was born.

Michael and Amanda were hosting a party for their 22-year anniversary of their marriage. Everyone, including Franklin and of course, Trevor, attended the party at the De Santa residence. Everyone was chatting amongst themselves, drinking and laughing at whatever they were chatting about.

Monique Frances, however, was sitting alone on the couch, drinking a glass of martini. She's a tad anti-social when it comes to parties like this. She is not much of a party person and she would avoid going out to partying. However, Tracey, one of her best friends, convinced her to come to her parents anniversary party, to which Monique agreed to go. Not because Tracey had asked her to, but she's the friend of the older male who had her back since they first met from day one.

As Monique continued to sip on her drink, a song came up blaring from the stereo that prompt the guests to start dancing. The bubblegum-haired girl seemed to recognize the song that she was listening to, a song that is called "Moves Like Jagger" by Maroon 5. She begin to bob her head towards the beat of the song as she watched the people dance, even she could have sworn she saw Michael dancing with Amanda.

"Monique! Come join the dance floor with us!" Tracey called out to her friend.

"Oh uhh thanks, but I don't know if I should." Monique responded to the blonde.

"Aaahh Pinky, don't be a scardey cat!" Trevor took her hand and pulled her off the couch towards the dance floor.

"But, I uh...I don't like dancing in front of people..I'm bit embarrassed." Monique squeaked out nervously.

"Oh come on, Monique! Just try it! No one is going to laugh!" Tracey told her as she swayed her hips to the beat of the music.

Monique gulped nervously as she begin to dance along the music. Moments later, she managed to toughen up and begin to break moves on the dance floor, not noticing that the people were watching her make the moves before dancing with her.

"Go Pinky! Keep shaking those hips!" Trevor growled as he keenly watched the 23-year-old dance her ass off. Everyone clapped to the beat of the song as they were happily watching Monique performing tricks on the dance floor. As the song had ended, everyone clapped and Monique bowed, having a huge smile on her face.

"Monique, I never thought you had moves like that." Michael came up, with a warm grin on his face.

"Oh ahaha, it's no big deal. I had watched the music video before and I memorized the dance steps." She replied as she scratched the back of her head, chuckling nervously.

"Oh daddy, I had it, like, totally recorded! This has to go on my Lifeinvader feed!" Tracey said as she begin to go on her phone and update her Lifeinvader status by adding the video she recorded.

"Mmmm Pinky," Trevor walked close to Monique, "maybe you can show me some 'moves' in the bedroom at your house after the party ends."

"Yeaaah, no thank you, T." Monique smiled as she nudged him playfully, causing a whine from him.

"Anyways, we're about to have cake. You can get some if you want." Michael told her.

"Alright, I'll be there in a sec."

Michael walked away to the kitchen, followed by Trevor, who was talking about what surprise the blue-eyed male is going to give Amanda.

Monique did had fun dancing and hell, she wasn't scared when people were watching her.

Maybe this party wasn't so bad for her. And she enjoyed it already.


End file.
